A new level
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob and Sandy have been dating for a few months, and are on a vacation, Sandy is looking to step their relationship up another level, and has to show poor innocent Spongebob one of the joys of being a couple. Rated M, please R&R.


**Issa, random Spandy smut story, i really don't write enough of these lol, I'm wanting to just jump into this, don't want a whole lot of filler. Rated M for a reason, thank, R&R.**

It had been a few months since our favorite sponge had built up the courage to ask a certain Squirrel out, he was nervous of course, rejection had always been one of his greatest fears, he was shocked when she'd said yes.

Now, on their third month anniversary together, the two were together as one and happier than ever. They'd just gotten back to the hotel from a fancy date just a couple hours ago and were starting to settle in for bed, well.. Almost.

They had been together for three months, some 90 days, and all they've done was kiss, hug and hold hands, for three months, Sandy had been waiting for him to make a move, but he was so sweet and innocent that the only thing he did was flirt, he wouldn't touch or squeeze her like she wanted him to, but that can be understandable, after all, Spongebob was still a virgin, and she'd been his first kiss.

She'd change that tonight, with this outfit, which was a pure white mesh dress, she wasn't a fan of lingerie, but she knew that Spongebob liked mesh, so what would happen if she combined two of his favorite things? Only one way to find out.

Spongebob sat up in bed, reading through the new issue of Mermaid Man and Barnacle boy, while he waited for Sandy to get out of the shower so that they could go to bed.

"Well, Howdy, Spongy." Sandy greeted from the doorway, "Hey Sandy, This hotel is real nice, isn't it?" he asked as he flipped the page of his comic. Sandy glared at him as she continued to stand in the door, waiting for him to look at her.

"Hmm, you know what else is nice?" she asked, Spongebob shook his head, "I could think of one thing, er person that's even better-" he said as he looked up at her and was shocked to see her in her new outfit.

"Oh, wow, Sandy, uh.. New outfit?" his face darkened as she started to approach the bed, "Gee, I don't think I've ever seen you in something.. So uh.. Revealing" he glanced down at her chest, "Don't be silly, of course you have, what about my ole purple bikini?" she asked as she climbed onto the bed, facing her body toward him.

Spongebob glanced away for a few seconds, trying not to look, "Well, that's different, I'm used to seeing you in that, while I'm not used to seeing you in something like-" he looked back at her, looking back down at her breasts that were easier to see, he'd never seen a woman's naked body in person before.

Spongebob looked away, she may have been his girlfriend, but that didn't mean he should be looking. Sandy smiled, he's such a good boy, so sweet, and innocent, shed have fun destroying that.

"It's ok to look, Spongebob." Sandy said before he looked at her, "Do you like it?" she asked him as she continued to show herself off to him, he couldn't take his eyes off her, his face was colored red, "I- uh.. Ye- Sandy?" Spongebob looked up at her face as she'd climbed over his lap, sitting directly over his crotch.

"Woah, Sandy, what are you doing?" he asked as he looked down to where she was sitting, she shrugged, "Oh, nothin yet, just sittin ere." she said as she moved over his groin in attempt to wake it up, and from what she felt, it seemed to be working, he just needed a little nudge, but first, she needed to get rid of this shirt.

"Sandy?" he watched as she reached for his hands and brought them towards her hips after she'd opened his shirt, his heart began to beat out of his chest, feeling her like this, he couldn't think, or say anything, he let out a gasp as she started to grind over him.

Spongebob began to moan, at times espcially now, he wished that her stupid helmet wasn't in the way, "Ugh Neptune Sandy." Spongebob moaned as he started to relax, well if she was ok with it and it felt this good, why stop?

Sandy began to moan a little as she felt him start to participate a little more, following her by rolling his hips. Spongebob bit his lip as he'd started to run his hands up her sides under the mech dress she was wearing until she helped him take it off.

Spongebov stood back, taking in her body that was perched nicely on top of him, he ran his hand up her stomach but hesitated to go any further, he looked up into her eyes, asking for an answer, in which she nodded.

Slowly he took her left breast in his right hand and began to touch and squeeze it before using his other hand to touch the other, while he let one of his hands run up the rest of her fur until it stopped at her neck.

Spongebob sat up, stopping all everything as he'd started to kiss and tease her neck, brushing his lips over her skin as he went lower, kissing his way down, soft and slow until he reached her belly button.

He looked down at her panties before looking up at her, "I, I don't know what to do next.. Uh-" he looked back down at her white lace panty, he wanted to remove them, but he was still all so confused.

"Well?" she started, taking his hands again, she lead them towards her panties, leading him to remove them. After they were off, sandy had taken the moment to slip him out of his pants, "Shoo.. would ya take a gander at this?" Sandy smiled as she stared at his erection, "I, is there something wrong with it?" he asked her.

"Naw, it's kinda cute, i ain't ever seen one made outta sponge." she giggled as she poked it, which made him blush, "Umm.. thanks?" he smiled a little as he tried to hold back a moan as she started to slide her finger down the underside of it and jumped when it twitched.

"Now, tha next thing we do is simple, hup." Sandy said as she climbed back over him, holding it steady, "We just gotta put this lil guy, inside here." she said as she started to guide it towards her entrance when he stopped her.

"Wait, Sandy, are you sure we should be doing this? Are you sure you want to take this step? I'm still a virgin, sandy" he said, and she smiled, "Of course I'm sure, i wanna do this with ya, and i'm glad i get ta be the first girl ya want to share this moment with." Sandy said, "We can go slow at first, if ya want."

"Hmm.. ok, but what about protection? I have some in my suitcase." Spongebob pointed to his suitcase by the wall, "Why do y'all have condoms in yer bag?" Sandy smirked, and he shrugged, unable to hide his blushing, "Well, you know, just in case? It's something that my uncle had always told me to carry in my wallet or a suitcase for a vacation, I didn't think id use them but- hm?" Spongebob stopped talking when she put a finger on his lips, "I'm just funnin with ya." Sandy said before she got off him and walked over to his suitcase.

After a few minutes of finding the box of rubbers and helping the sponge put it on, Spongebob had laid her down on her back, sliding between her legs, he smiled down at her, "Do you know what to do?" Sandy asked him and he nodded, "I uh.. Think so, are you ready?" he asked her, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Slowly he guided himself in until he was about half way when he let go, propping himself up using his arms, they both took a second to get used to the feeling before he'd started to move, her legs wrapping around his back while she held onto his shoulders.

**Several Minutes later.**

"Spongebob!" Sandy cried out as he continued to thrust himself into her, sweat poured down their foreheads as they both came close to their end, "Sandy!" he whimpered, "I think I'm gonna.." he warned, shaking his head, "I, I don't know if I can hold it any more." he cried as he started to speed up and go a little harder.

"Ya did good, Sponge." Sandy huffed as they laid beside each other trying to catch their breath, "Really?" he asked, and sandy nodded, "Ya sure that was yer first time?" Sandy joked, "I'm pretty sure." Spongebob chuckled, "You were great too, by the way babe." Spongebob turned his head towards her and smiled before she leaned over to him, kissing him on his cheek.

"Happy third anniversary, Spongy." she said before she laid her head down on his chest.

**The End..**


End file.
